Christmas in the Other Realm
by Kuddls
Summary: It's Sabrina's first full Christmas in the Other Realm. She will be surprised to see some familiar faces. Please r&r. Rating to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Sabrina.

"So, what are you doing for Christmas this year?" her Aunt Hilda asked through the phone.

"I was thinking about going to the Other Realm this year," Sabrina replied. "You know, for the whole year, not to that club I went to one year."

"Ah, yes, the anti-Christmas club," Hilda said. "What about Harvey? He can't travel to the Other Realm."

"He's busy this Christmas," she lied, not wanting to tell her that they'd had a huge fight and broken up.

"Well have fun," she said. "I've always loved the Other Realm at Christmas. It's better than Mars."

"Yeah, I've always been curious about it," Sabrina said. "Well, at least since I've known about the Other Realm."

"I'm going to Saturn this year," Hilda said. "I'm going to ice skate on the rings."

"I thought Saturn's rings where mad up of bits of stuff?" Sabrina asked. She never knew what to be sure of.

"On Christmas they're not," Hilda said. Her niece could practically feel her winking through the phone.

Sabrina shook her head, smiling. "I've got to finish packing, Aunt Hilda."

"Aright, bye," she said.

When the line went dead Sabrina clicked off her own phone and finished folding the sweater she'd been packing when the phone rang. Sabrina didn't know why, but she liked packing the mortal way. The magical way was just much faster.

She picked through other things in her drawers, trying to decide what to pack. Suddenly, her hands came across an old picture of herself and Harvey.

She picked up the photo and hugged it, trying to decide whether or not to pack it. Sighing, she put it down.

Sabrina suddenly felt very tired. With a point of her finger, the packing was done. She decided to take a nap before she went on her trip.

"You've been sleeping long enough, don't you think?" said her magical alarm clock.

Sabrina opened her eyes and looked at the object, it could be quite annoying at times, but she never overslept.

Deciding to teleport the suitcase from the Other Realm, she locked it up and left the bedroom. A concealment spell was placed on her home so no one would come in. Sabrina walked through her tiny apartment to her kitchen. She checked the oven to make sure it was off and had been for awhile. Then, she crawled inside of it.

It was cramped in there, but not for long. As soon as the door was completely closed, she was transported to the Other Realm.

"I need to find another way to get here," Sabrina said to herself, dusting some crumbs off of her sweater. She got her suitcase, then went off to find lodging.

A/N Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Sabrina.

Sabrina shivered when she got into the other realm. She quickly gave herself a coat with a point of her finger. There was snow falling around her as she walked through a forest of already decorated evergreens.

Soon, she came to the edge of the forest and saw the lodge. It was a gingerbread hotel. Sabrina turned the cookie doorknob and stepped through the chocolate bar door.

"Excuse me, sir?" Sabrina said, trying to arouse the sleeping man. On the desk was a gumdrop bell. She rang it and the man jumped up.

When he took the bubble gum flavored newspaper off his face she saw someone she hadn't seen in a long time. Someone who she'd met a few years ago on another Christmas vacation. It was her ski instructor from Mars.

"Sabrina!" Doug exclaimed.

"Oh, my," she said.

"You've grown even more beautiful," he complimented.

"Um, I need lodging," she ignored him.

"Well, we don't have any rooms, but I'll make one," he said. "Will Salem in room 208 please come down? You're being checked out."

Sabrina watched as her own cat came down the stairs. "But I didn't ask to be checked out!" Salem whined.

"Too bad," Doug said.

"But why?" Salem asked.

"For nibbling," he replied.

Salem left, whining the entire way.

"Thanks, but you didn't have to do that," Sabrina said.

"Oh but I did," he replied. "Do you need help carrying your bags to your room?"

"No," said Sabrina, levitating her bags.

Sabrina opened her bags and took out her skies to go skiing on Marshmallow Mountain. She zapped herself to the top where she once again, saw Doug. Zapping herself to her room, she prayed that Doug hadn't seen her.

She made herself a mug of hot chocolate and sat by the magical fire in her room with a book.

By the time she had finished the book and gone through five cups of hot chocolate, it was nighttime. She realized she had spent the entire day locked in her room!

"Aright, Sabrina, you can't hide away from Doug," Sabrina told herself. "Just ignore him, don't let him ruin your Christmas!" With that, Sabrina left her room and walked down to the lobby. She sat on the couch and got a candy cane.

Soon, she felt the cushion sink down. Doug was next to her. "Hey," he greeted. She turned her body 90 degrees.

"You can't ignore me forever," he said, "I work here."

She turned to face him. "Well, I can try."

Sabrina made a move to turn back around when he caught her face in his hands. He gave her a deep kiss, and it was very nice, but he wasn't Harvey.

She was about to break it off when they were interrupted by a shriek. "What do you think you're doing!" came the girl's voice. "Sabrina?"

Turning around, she was surprised to see none other than her former classmate, Libby Chestnut. "You're a witch!" they chorused.

"Well, partly," said Libby. "My grandmother is a witch. At least I'm not a full freak like you."

"Only my dad is magical," retorted Sabrina.

"What were you doing kissing my boyfriend?" yelled Libby.

"First of all I didn't know he was your boyfriend," Sabrina said. "Second of all I didn't want to kiss him anyway."

"You didn't?" Doug asked. "Sure seemed like it to me."

"Shut up," both girls told him.

"Anyway," Doug said, ignoring them, "Libby is now my ex girlfriend."

"Since when?" Libby scoffed.

"Since now," Doug said.

"You can't dump Libby Chestnut," Libby replied.

"I just did," he said.

Libby was livid. She magically wound ropes around him. Then, she turned to Sabrina. However, Sabrina was to fast for her. Before Libby could react, she was magically shaved and put in clown make up and a hideous dress.

Libby screamed an ear-shattering scream and ran out the door, thoroughly embarrassed.

Sabrina let Doug loose. "Look, I'm sorry, but I don't love you."

"Whom do you love?" he asked.

"I love Har—no one," Sabrina said.

"If you love no one why can't you love me?" he asked.

"I do love someone, but he doesn't love me," Sabrina said, quietly.

"Then love me," he said. She looked into his eyes. "Love me, love me LOVE ME!"

Sabrina was about to lean in and kiss him when she realized that he was trying to hypnotize her. "NO!" she yelled, slapping him.

Doug hung his head, knowing that only true love could do that. "Then leave," he said.

"I will," Sabrina replied.

A/N Merry Christmas… Eve! And please review!


End file.
